If Only
by cbwhaley01
Summary: Richard Castle, 15, wait...is anything else supposed to go here? CASKETT I don't care though, because if you don't have a perfect life, you can write one. CASKETT I haven't spoken a word to anyone but my mother in the past three years. Lame, right? CASKETT Read at your own expense, I don't update regularly, but when I do I'll try not to disappoint you(:
1. Richard Castle

**A/N: I've been trying so hard to write something and I have ended up just ripping everything to shreds in the end. I finally wrote something that may be a little good, but idk, you tell me. I would promise to update fast but I'd be lying. School is about to start but I won't forget because Castle is on everyday right now and Season 7 is starting so yeah...CASKETT FOR LIFE! (BTW I have no idea where this story is going so beware!)**

**(Javier and Lanie, Jenny and Ryan, and any other couples may be added later on, but idk)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned castle why would this be a fanfiction?**

* * *

**3 ****_Years_**** Earlier**

_A 12-year-old boy is sitting on a bench in the city, admiring the lights in the night. He grabs his notebook his language arts teacher gave him and he writes down a scene of pure happiness, imagining it happening right in front of h__im. 'If only,' he thought._

* * *

Richard Rodgers, 15, wait...is anything else supposed to go here? Last I heard, that's all I am.

I am a 15-year-old boy named Richard. That's all anyone knows about me. It's not that I'm secretive, it's that no one talks to me. Even if they did, I wouldn't talk back. I don't care though, because if you don't have a perfect life, you can write one.

I can't complain a lot though. I have a mother, a house, food, clothing, and other necessities to survive. That's fine with me, but the one thing that I really want are some friends. Heck, I'd just take a friend. Just one.

Since that won't happen in real life, I write about it, and try my best. When you don't have many experiences with something, it is difficult to write about. I can imagine a perfect scene but without the words. I haven't spoken a word to anyone but my mother in the past three years. Lame, right?

* * *

**A/N: I want to know what you think of this before I post the rest, I have a lot written but I don't want to post it all at once so I have something for you during a block. Not all chapters will be this small. I'm also thinking about posting this on wattpad too so yeah. Review, Follow, Favorite...or don't.**


	2. Meet Katherine Beckett

**A/N: Just a quick little fact, I type my stories on my phone so it does take a while to get them up. Who else is getting excited 46 DAYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS! Hope you like this. Please review and tell me what you think(:**

* * *

I wake up to the screeching of my alarm clock, groaning as I grab my phone to dismiss the alarm. Y_ay, time for school! _I think, hearing the sarcasm of my thought. Honestly, I love everything about school _(except math)_, but school doesn't love me. I don't have any friends, unless you count the language arts teacher...which does't help my problem.

* * *

I walk down the street to where my bus stop is located. I look at my feet the whole time, that is until I hear a loud noise. I look up to see the bus turn the corner. _'Great!' _I thought

I sigh, turning around to head back home. I walk back looking at my feet again. _Why did I have to miss the bus? _I think, sighing again. I reach my house shortly after, waking up my mom for a ride. "Again Richard?" she asks, I nod. This has become a normal thing lately.

The ride to school was quiet, as usual. I hug and kiss my mom once we arrive. "I love you," my mother says smiling at me. I just nod and smile back.

* * *

I walk to my locker getting bumped into a lot, but I'm used to it, I'm a ghost. I almost reach my locker when I suddenly fall to the ground. I go to stand when I see a girl had run into me. She starts apologizing but I just smile, stand up and offer her my hand. She accepts. I pick up her stuff and hand it to her and then finish walking to my locker, I look back to see that she followed me.

I look at her, confused. "Hi, I'm Kate," the girl-Kate says waving, a red tint forming on her cheeks. I just wave, still confused, then turn back to my locker and grab my stuff for Geometry. I turn around to head to class, but that girl, Kate was staring at me. I look at her again, still confused. Then she speaks, "Can you show me where Mrs. Harper's room is at? I'm new so," she trails off.

I nod and motion for her to follow me. Mrs. Harper is the Geometry teacher so it isn't out of my way. As we walk to the classroom I wonder why Kate wanted me to help her out of all of the people in this school. Well she is new so that must count for something. We arrive at the classroom and I motion for her to go in, walking in after her to my seat in the back.

I sit down, waiting for the teacher to arrive to give us another stupid assignment. As I am waiting, I feel a presence near me, I look up to see Kate standing beside my desk. "Can I sit here? I mean if you don't want me to that's- " I hold up my hand, motioning for her to stop talking, and nod. I still don't understand why she is talking to me. "You don't talk much, do you?" Kate asks, while sitting down. When she looks at me, I just shrug.

Mrs. Harper walked in, silencing the class. "Good Morning class, we have a new student today," Mrs. Harper gestured to Kate, making all eyes look straight at her. "Introduce yourself!" Mrs. Harper says, gesturing her to stand.

Kate stands looking at her feet. "Um. Hi, I'm Katherine Beckett, but you can call me, um, Kate. Um. Yeah," Kate says quietly, still not looking up. She sits as soon as she finishes, blushing. I look at her, wondering what she's like. Knowing that will never happen, I shake the thought out of my head.

Mrs. Harper hands us our assignments, then sits down at her desk. I look at the paper for who knows how long, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over to see Kate smiling. "Need help?" she asks. I just look back at my paper. "Here," she says handing me her paper. I shake my head _'no'. _"That was a test, you passed," she says while taking her paper back. "I can help you though, only if you want me to help," she says while blushing.

I look at her and shrug. She writes something down on a slip of paper and hands it to me. I look at it to see her number, I look up confused. "Text me your address," I nod. The bell rings and I grab my stuff, I go to walk when Kate stops me. "Wait, can you show me where the rest of my classes are?" she holds out her schedule, since it's halfway through the year I have mine memorized. I look up and nod, _How do we have __all __of the same classes? Weird, _I think as I gesture for her to follow me again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you don't think its boring, but I think I know what I'm gonna do with this story. I get so distracted while typing, and I started thinking and I know what I'm gonna dooooooo! He will talk soon enough, and later in the story you will know a few reasons why he doesn't have friends, or doesn't talk. It has to do with things that happened 3 years ago, and I think in a couple chapters** **I'll add in Kate's POV. All I'll tell you is; They both have many secrets. It took me about 4 hours to type this...next time I am turning off the TV and typing it earlier than 11 p.m.**


	3. Time to Study - Part 1

**A/N: I honestly feel like the biggest bum. Seriously it took me 2 FREAKING MONTHS to upload this….I'm so sorry. This is why I told you I'm not even gonna give myself a schedule. I think I might update better, but it was the beginning of school and crap, and I'm in choir, Honors Choir, and Jubilation after school. I'm really sorry): ...but here is my next chapter c:**

* * *

I get on the bus to go home, with Kate right behind me. It's weird enough we have the same classes, we also ride the same bus. I break out of my thoughts when we reach my stop. I stand up and start to get off the bus and Kate follows. _We live on the same street too? Creepy,_ I think.

Once I get off the bus I walk towards the right, stopping to look back at Kate who was walking in the opposite direction. She looked at me and I waved at her, then turned to continue to my house.

I walk into my house, smiling at my mother, "How was your day, Richard?" she asked looking at me. I smiled and gestured for her to tell me about her day. She just smiled back at me.

"Mother?" I say in a small voice, she hums in reply. "Can someone come over?" I ask looking down at my feet.

"Of course, Richard!" Mother exclaims, very loudly. I smile. I knew she would say yes. Especially if you consider the fact that it has been 3 years since I've asked if anyone could, since the day my life fell apart.

I walk to my room. I pick up clothes off of my floor, putting them in the hamper. I also make my bed before pulling out my phone to text Kate. I put her number in my phone, then text her my address, adding a note at the bottom that says 'That Quiet Boy'.

* * *

Ten minutes later I receive a text from Kate.

**Kate: Is it okay if I come now?**

**Richard: *thumbs up Emoji***

**Kate: You really don't talk much… I like it c:**

**Richard: *thumbs up Emoji***

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter sucks but I will TRY to upload soon. If you see any mistakes tell me cause I didn't go over this one. ****Oh and if anyone wants me to read over their stories or to edit them just PM me and I wouldn't mind. **

**One more thing: Could y'all please review, I need to know if y'all like it... **

**Have a great night! Peace d:**


End file.
